Faithless
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Sequel to Powerless. Harry has no faith in Draco and their love. And is Draco cheeting on Harry and if he is with who and why? And when are the two getting married! All very good question to find a anwser to.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Faithless

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Nunnally!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, it all happening again. He closed his eyes and sunk down to the clod wet floor. A knock came at the door.

"Daddy, Draco's here." Nunnally said through the door.

"Okay," Harry answered. "Give me five minutes."

Nunnally knocked again, "Daddy please come out," she said. "You've been doing this a lot lately. Maybe you need to see a doctor?"

Harry chocked back a laugh. He opened his mouth to answer only to have to hug the toilet and throw up. He closed his eyes as tears sprung up. "Damn it." He muttered, and pulled his self up to rinse out his mouth. "I don't need a doctor!" He yelled. 'he's going to tell me what I already no…' he thought.

Another knock came at the door, "Harry, love?" Draco's voice drifted through the door. "Are you okay?"

Draco, harry shut his eyes tightly. Draco, what was he going to do? How could he tell Draco? He couldn't. Draco was seeing someone other then him and he knew it. He was just a coward. He didn't want Draco to know that he knew about his other lover even though… No! He wouldn't think about it. He would end up crying his self to sleep again like so many nights this past month.

"I'm fine." Harry said. He wiped away his tears and washed his face. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, love, I'll be down stairs with Severus and Nunna." Draco said and hit the door one last time then he left.

Harry listened to Draco's foot steps as he left. He closed his eyes one more time. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was for Draco to be happy. He couldn't tell him. He looked into the mirror again; he was still worthless just like back in Hogwarts. He blinked back his tears; there was nothing he could do. Nunnally turned out okay, so would… Yes he wouldn't tell him. When the time came he would run just like last time.

_

Harry smiled as he watched the Malfoy's give Nunnally gifts for her tenth birthday. Severus was proudly holding her gift from him. Harry looked around for Draco but couldn't find him. He sighed. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of blond hair. He looked to his left back to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood with Nunnally still so the blond hair had to have been Draco's. Harry started off to where he saw the blond hair disappear to.

Harry heard a noise as he walked past the outer most one of the outside doors. He stopped and pulled back the cretin in order to see if it was Draco. What he saw made the tears he was fighting all night long come back in full force.

Draco stood there his arms around Blaise Zabini. Harry watched as Zabini kissed Draco with force on his mouth and Draco wrap his arms around Zabini kissing him back. Harry chocked and stumbled back away from the window and fled running into Severus as he did.

Severus caught him and frowned. "Harry are you alright?" he asked.

Harry smiled through his tears, "I'm fine." He answered. "Do you think you could bring Nunna home after the party? I need to leave now."

"Sure, Harry, I can." Severus said.

Harry smiled and fled to find Nunnally and let her know he was leaving early. Severus walked to the window and looked out only to blink. Then it came to him, what Harry must have seen, and he knocked on the window loudly braking apart Blaise and Draco.

Draco frowned at Severus and opened the glass doors, "What do you want Severus?"

"I just thought I might let you know that Harry saw you kissing Blaise just a few seconds ago." Severus snared.

Draco paled. "Shit." He looked back at Blaise who just stared at Severus.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" Blaise whispered. "Crap, maybe I should explain to him. Would he believe me?"

"Shut up Blaise!" Draco snapped. "Damn it all to hell!"

Blaise laughed. "You should of just told him our deal from the beginning Draco and you wouldn't have this problem."

"If you would have just given me back the ring," Draco screamed. "I wouldn't have this problem. Damn it Blaise you better fix this or I'm going to kill you!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "If he runs again, I'm killing you both now go fix this!"

_

Nunnally frowned, her daddy left the party early and she wanted to know why! She looked around, where was Draco? Severus? She crossed her arms. She wanted to go home. Parties were fun unless her daddy was there with her.

"DRACO!" She cried.

Draco winced as he walked back into the ballroom only to have his ears asolted by Nunna's voice and then silence. "Nunnally what's wrong?" He asked as he run to her. "What is it?"

"I want to go to daddy…" She said tears forming in her green eyes. "He's been sick…and doesn't take care of his self unless I'm there."

"Harry is sick?" Narcissa asked. "A cold?"

"No, he's been sick a lot," Nunnally answered. "Throwing up, and not eating or sleeping."

"When did this start dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Um…four weeks ago I think." Nunna said.

"Could he be…?" Narcissa wondered out loud her eyes landing on her son. "Have you and Harry…" She looked at the ten year old red head and then back to her son. "Well you know."

Draco arched a eyebrow, "Yes, mother we are adults and engaged after all."

Severus smirked, "I think she wants to know if you used any protection spells, Draco."

"Oh, um, no." Draco answered with a frown. "You don't think, Harry is?"

"Yes I do." Narcissa said. "He's been emotional for a while now."

"HEY!" Nunna cried. "What are you all talking about?!"

Narcissa laughed. "Your dad." She said as she went to find Lucius and tell him the news.

Draco smiled, "Come on let go find your dad." He said and took Nunna's hand.

_

Harry sat staring out the window replying what he saw over and over again in his head. He knew Draco was seeing someone else but still to see it for his self was another thing.

Draco arrived at the house and let Nunna go off to fine her dad.

"Daddy!" Nunna yelled as she took off through the house looking for her dad. She found him sitting in a chair watching, well she wasn't really sure what he was watching. "Daddy?"

Harry turned and smiled, "Nunna, sweeties. Why aren't you with the Malfoy's at your party?"

Nunna smiled and climbed onto her dad's lap. "I wanted to be with you."

Draco stepped into the room, "Harry I have something to tell you."

"NO!" Harry said. "I know…and if you love him then that's fine."

"Harry you're an idiot," Draco said with a smile. "What you saw was a deal being full filled."

"You kissing Blaise because of a deal?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," he said. "This is for you." Draco handed a small box wrapped in paper. "The deal was for this."

Harry's hands shook as he took the box from Draco. "Draco is this…" Harry said.

"Daddy can I open it!" Nunna asked.

Draco laughed. "Go a head Nunna." He said.

"Yay!" Nunna yelled and tore off the paper and handed the box to her dad. "There you go daddy."

Harry stared wide eye at the box, "Did you buy me a ring?" he asked as he opened the box and looked down at a plain white gold ring with an emerald. "Oh my god, Merlin."

"Wow, pretty." Nunna said. "Put it on daddy."

"Yes Harry," Draco said. "Please put the ring on."

"Draco…" Harry said softly. "You haven't even asked me anything."

"This isn't a engagement ring." Draco said with a smile. "I won't be buying that ring. You will."

Harry stared wide eyed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just what I said, Harry, I am taking you to a shop and you are going to pick out your engagement ring and that one there," Draco pointed to the emerald. "Is a gift to match your eyes."

Harry blushed. "Think you, Draco."

Draco smirked, "I love you, Harry, only you."

"Draco!" Harry hugged the blond tightly. "I love you too."

Draco took the box from Harry and took the ring out and slide it on his ring finger. "My mother is going to be so happy! She will start planning the wedding today."

Nunnally watched from across the room where she went to greet Severus when he showed up after she rid the gift of it's wrapper. "They're happy."

Severus smiled, "Why don't you come to my house tonight."

Nunna blinked, "Why?"

Severus sighed. "So your dad and Draco can have some time alone."

Nunnally titled her head to the side, "Okay…" She took off to Draco and Harry. "Daddy!" She latched on to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to Severus's, bye have fun with Draco!" She turned and fled with Severus.

_

Draco Kissed Harry again, "Harry, I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Are you pregnant?"

Harry froze and pushed, Draco away. His breath picked up and he stared at Draco. "Draco, how did you know?"

Draco smiled. "Nunna told my mom you've been sick and she told us," he said. "Harry don't freak out okay. I love that we're going to have a kid together."

"You Do?" Harry asked.

"Of course, do you know how far along you are?" Draco said with a smile.

"No I haven't seen a doctor yet, but last time with Nunnally I was around four weeks." Harry answered.

"So how about we take this to your room?" Draco drew Harry to him and kissed his forehead. Harry sighed and laid his head against Draco's shoulder.

"Okay the bedroom…" Harry said. "Carry me?"

Draco laughed. "You're as spoiled as Nunna is."

"Only by you." Harry said and held out his arms to be picked up. Draco cradled Harry into his arms.

"You better keep it that way, love."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

FIN.


	2. Aurther Note

**June, 20, 2009 1:27 pm**

**A/N: **I have just finished the story to Worthless, Hopeless, Powerless, and Faithless. It is called Hateless and can be found under my stories on my profile. Think you all that have read this story. I hope to see your next review real soon. And specal thinks to all REVIEWERS!!!


End file.
